To err is human (rather chipmunk) to forgive is divine
by special agent Ali
Summary: Dale always loved to help. Whether it was on a mission or even just helping the rangers in their home he was always willing to help. The other three don't always see it as helping though, especially when Dale accidentally breaks their stuff. So what happens when the three go to far and are really mean to Dale?


He had only wanted to help. That was how Dale found himself shivering in a box he found in the park.

He had accidentally broken Gadget's newest project, dropped Monty's cheesecake onto the floor and accidentally ripped Chip's favorite jacket.

So Dale had spent most of his day in his room avoiding his friends. He knew they were angry but he didn't think they could be cruel.

Dale had snuck out when his stomach growled. He found the three in the living room sitting on the couch. The television wasn't on because they were chatting.

"I just don't know what to do with him" Chip was saying. "I mean he is my best friend…but…" he added and stop.

"I know what you mean Chipper" Monty says. "I like the little guy…but…"

"But it boggles your mind how one little chipmunk can be such a pest" Chip says and Monty laughs.

Gadget gives him a look and Monty shuts up. "That's not nice guys" she scolds.

"I'm sorry Gadget love" Monty says and then sighs. "But you have to admit he does cause so much trouble" he adds.

Dale can't see her face but he just knows she's unhappy. "I guess you're right" she finally says after a moment. "I like Dale but…I just wish he'd stop helping us when all he does is cause trouble" she adds.

Dale quickly moves back to his room wiping his eyes. He goes back into his bed feeling hurt and rejected.

Chip wanders in a half hour later to get him for dinner. Dale declines and lies that he isn't hungry.

"Are you sure? You never turn down dinner" Chip asks.

"I'm fine" Dale answers and Chip misses the hurt in his voice. Dale doesn't leave his bed the rest of the night. He waits till he is sure the rangers are sound asleep before getting up.

He quickly packs as much as he can into a small suitcase. He then writes a note and heads off.

Chips awakens the next day and gasps when he sees the note on Dale's pillow. He reads it and gasps again. He quickly runs out to find Gadget and Monty who are eating breakfast.

"Dale ran away" he says and they both gasp. "Listen to this" he adds and unfolds the paper.

"Dear friends,

I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused. Not just for yesterday but for everything I done since we met. I know you guys just think I'm nothing but a pest so I'll do you all a favor and leave. I really am sorry for causing trouble and making ya hate me.

Your friend (or I guess ex friend)

Dale

"I wonder if the little guy heard us last night?" Monty asks. Chip gives a gasp and he sits in a chair.

"I think he did Monty" he murmurs. "I didn't realize it then but he sounded a bit hurt when he told me he wasn't hungry. I guess we really hurt his feelings" he adds.

"We have to find him" Gadget says and both boys nod. "Of course, I just hope we can find him" Chip says as they run out to the plane.

They searched all day but didn't have much luck. It was getting dark when they were about to give up. They flew by a small park and Chip gasps.

"Look" he cries as he points to a young boy. He had bent and lifted a small and very wet chipmunk from a very wet box. "Poor thing is shivering" he says and his mother freaks out.

"Billy! Put that thing down now!" she yells and he obeys. She then drags him away and the rangers land near the now very frightened Dale.

"Dale!" Chip cries and throws his arms around him.

"Chip?" Dale says and for a moment almost hugs his friend. Then last nights memories return and he pulls away.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks.

"We came looking for you Dale" Chip answers. Dale folds his arms and the rangers can see he doesn't trust them. "Why? So you can tell me just how much I annoy you in person?" Dale asks.

"No" Gadget cuts in. "We came because we were so worried about you Dale" she adds.

"Why?" Dale asks again. "I heard your little meeting last night. You three just think I'm a pest" he adds and looks away as tears fall.

Gadget motions for the boys to stay back. She then moves to Dale and places her hand on his shoulder.

"We were wrong Dale. My project and Chip's coat can be fixed and Monty can bake a new cake. You're the one we can't replace" she says.

He turns around and wipes his eyes with a hand. "You mean that?" he asks and gets a nod.

"Of course, we are so sorry we hurt you Dale" she says and the boys nod behind her.

"Please come home Daley the rescue rangers wouldn't be the same without you" Monty pipes in.

"Please Dale, we really are sorry" Chip adds. Dale gives a smile and nods his head. "Okay, I would rather sleep in my bed then this box anyway" he says and the rangers laugh. Gadget hugs his neck with a happy smile and Dale returns the hug.

"Thanks for coming after me" he says when they pull apart. He then let out a big sneeze. "Sounds like you caught a nasty cold from being in the rain all night" Monty says. He walks to his friend and touches his forehead. "You're a bit feverish all right" he adds.

Chip sighs now feeling even more guilty. He shrugs off his coat and places it around Dale's shoulder. "Here Dale, wear this till we can get you home and into your nice warm bed" he says.

Dale shakes his head and moves away. "No way, I'm never touching that jacket again" he says.

Chip gives another sigh and holds it out. "I insist you wear it Dale" he says and Dale shakes his head.

"That's not a suggestion Dale!" he snaps. Dale flinches and puts it on but sulks unhappily. "Fine, even when I try to fix my mistakes I just get yelled at" he says.

"Dale…" Chip tries and Gadget grabs his arm. "Enough Chip, we need to get Dale home now and into bed" she scolds.

"But…I didn't…" he starts and withers under her scolding look. Monty is already helping Dale climb into the plane so Chip just gets in silently. The only sounds heard is an occasionally cough from Dale.

He falls asleep in the short ride so Monty carries him to bed. Gadget takes off his wet clothes and puts on dry ones. She then tucks him in and turns off the light.

"We'll let him sleep a bit and then give him some soup later" she told the boys who nod.

Chip sits on the couch and looks glum. "You okay?" Gadget asks and he shakes his head.

"I feel so bad Gadget. I mean you were so right today about our things being replaced. I can't believe how we all treated him….now he's sick …"

"It's okay Chip" Gadget says cutting him off. She sits beside him and gives him a small hug. "Dale will be just fine and I think we all learned a lesson today" she said.

"I'm going to remember it forever Gadget. I won't ever be so cruel to him because of stupid mistakes" Chip said when they pulled away.

"Tell him that later Chip, I think it'll help" she says and he nods. Dale awakens a couple hours later so Chip gets him some soup.

"Here Dale, nice hot bowl of soup for you" he says with a warm smile.

"Thank you Chip" Dale answers and sits up in bed. Chip gives him the food and then sits by him.

"I really am sorry Dale. I was really scared today when I read your note and realized how badly I hurt you" he says.

Dale eats a little of his soup before he speaks. "I am sorry for scaring you Chip. I just heard you guys talking yesterday and I thought I was no longer wanted" he says.

"Well I promise I will try to remember your feelings in the future if you promise to remember mine" Chip suggests.

"Deal, if there is ever a next time I promise I'll talk about it" Dale agrees.

Chip gives him a warm smile and shakes his hand. "Okay, now eat the soup its good for you and make sure to tell me if you need anything" he says.

"Yes daddy" Dale answers and Chip chuckles lightly without comment. If Dale was joking then it was all back to normal. Dale smiled back glad he was still friends with the rangers.


End file.
